Bleach 02: GenXt
by Chibi Yachiru-chan
Summary: [Renamed]. Soul Society a few decades later... still the chaotic war-prone place. Only, now there is an even more chaotic new generation coming into the forefront. (Mostly kids of the existing characters. Rated T for violence and use of foul language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**A/N: ah, I am back, finally! I so missed fanfiction :3 so I had this idea brewing in my head for over a month but I was suffering an intense writer's block and the ever-present laziness. But anyway, before, I think too much and end up wanting to redo everything over again, I present the first chapter of my new fic.**

**Honestly, though I don't know how I got so much into writing OCs, 'cause, well, this fic is majorly OC-centered. And it's gonna be looooong!**

**Anyway, read on…**

* * *

Meet the next generation

_Tick. Tick. Tick… scratch, scratch_

The classroom was filled with hushed whispers and sounds of hurried scribbling and scratching. The raven-haired girl slowly filled up her sheet in her elegant handwriting, without pausing to think.

_Tick. Tick. Scribble, scribble… Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_

She put down the brush and studied the finished sheet intently, knowing there was going to be no mistake. It was supposed to be precise.

_Tick. Tick. Scratch, scratch, scratch… scribble_

She glared hard at the sheet and put it down, holding back a sigh. She was irked, nonetheless, it was not like her to be showing her irritation.

_Tick. Tick—_

"Haru, stop tapping on the table," she turned her cold grey eyes on the boy seated next to her. "It's inconvenient."

"Eh?" the guy furrowed his tattooed eyebrows as he glanced at her sheet. "What? Mei, you are done already?"

"Yes," she turned to her sheet again. "I am trying to look it up one last time, so I'd rather you please let me concentrate."

"Huh, it's not _that_ big a deal," he grumbled, turning back to his own sheet. "Fuck, what the _hell_ am I supposed to write here? This is so… ugh. Let me see what you wrote."

"This is _quite_ an important task, Haru. And you have to think for yourself. No two entries can be the same," she slapped away his hand. "Also, if you could abstain from using such words—"

"Hai, hai, can't you stop being so stingy for once, Mei," he scratched the back of his head, glaring at the sheet. "Why do we have to fill this obnoxious bit of—"

"It's called a _preference sheet_, Haru," she said impassively, still reading her sheet. "And for the fifteenth time, this is _important._ You don't get recruited unless you furnish all the required information."

"Alright, fine, _fine_," he said, more to himself. "Now, what squad I'd prefer to be recruited to… umm… yeah that's easy,"

_Scribble, scribble_

"Not that it's any of my business, but," she squinted at his untidy sheet. "Haru… you want to join the _eleventh_ squad?"

"Yeah," he blinked at her. "It's gonna be fun! Plus no paperwork!"

"I shouldn't be surprised," she said impassively as she got up and gathered her stuff.

"Okay, I'm done," he grinned sheepishly as he got up and they made their way to the shinigami collecting all the sheets.

"So you are going for the sixth division, after all?" he said, walking out with her.

"Yes," she replied.

"_I_ shouldn't be surprised," he repeated her words.

They bumped into a tall raven-haired guy as they were making their way through the crowded corridor of the academy. The lieutenant's badge with a camellia insignia on his right arm caught their eyes and they looked up.

"Ah, Mei, Haru," he smiled at them.

"Hello, Kaien," the girl nodded.

"Yo," Haru grinned at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Just a small errand," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. "So you guys are finally graduating, huh?"

"Yeah," Haru rolled his eyes. "Just finished with the preference sheets."

"That's good," he said. "Let me guess, Haru, eleventh?"

"You bet," he grinned.

"And Mei?" the tall guy looked down at the girl walking silently beside him.

"Sixth, of course, Kaien," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, should've known," he grinned. "I'm looking forward to seeing you there."

"I should hope so," she said.

"And you know, you should come home sometime," he added. "It's been quite a while—whoa, I-I'm sorry," he stumbled as he bumped into a girl and sent all her papers flying in all directions.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, Kurosaki-fukutaichou," the girl smiled as he bent down to help her gather the papers.

She had smooth back hair pulled back in a pony and wore a sleeveless shihakusho. There were armbands on her upper arms and a '69' tattooed just above one on the right arm. There was a lieutenant insignia tied on the other arm. As her sage eyes met his purple eyes, there was evidently a lot of blushing and they looked away instantly.

"Heh, that's quite the red shade on his face," Haru said with a smirk, not bothering to keep his voice low and earned a glare from the raven-haired guy while Mei stared at him impassively.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri," he stood up and handed her all the papers.

"He's not even trying to hide it," an orange-haired girl chimed in from behind, smirking at the tall lieutenant.

"Urusei na, Masaki—eh, since when have you been standing there?" he blinked at her in surprise.

"Since when you bumped into Sayuri-senpai," she grinned. "No fair, Kaien-nii, how did you not notice me!"

"I am sorry that you are so short, Masaki," he shook his head.

"Urusai," Masaki scowled and looked away.

"Anyway, why're you here, Sayuri?" Kaien asked.

"Uh, well," she looked at Masaki then back at him with a worried expression. "An errand."

"The visored army?" Kaien suddenly had a very serious look on his face. Sayuri nodded as Masaki continued to frown.

The shinigami off-springs inherited most traits from their parents, which meant fusion abilities and higher levels of reiatsu. Following which, the dormant hollow parts in them hadn't been that easy to suppress and Soul Society had soon realized the Gotei 13 couldn't handle all of it, seeing as they already had enough on their plates. Consequently, after much consideration and debating, the Central 46 issued the establishment of another organization: the Visored Army, which worked independently of the Gotei 13 and scouted the troubled lot with much efficiency in complete secrecy. Headed by Hirako Shinji, the army had been working diligently and had soon gained a reputation, surprisingly for the Seireitei, the discovery of more visoreds than they had ever considered might have existed were soon part of the organization.

"Troubled much?" Kaien asked, a dark expression on his face as he stared at Masaki.

"Nothing we can't handle," Sayuri reassured with a genuine smile.

Masaki nodded at him with a serious expression. And he knew, for now, things were still in control.

"Ah, Mei-chan, Haru-kun," a girl came bouncing through the corridor, nodding and waving at almost everyone she passed. Dark blue hair with streaks of black and deep purple and contrasting midnight blue eyes, Sakurada Aika was what they called 'overly' sociable. She smiled her broad smile as she reached them.

"Yay, we are graduating—ah, konnichiwa, Kurosaki-fukutaichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou… oh, Masaki-chan's here too," she smiled at them all. "So I was thinking… we should go have our own little graduation celebration, Haru-kun, Mei-chan, nah? Kagawa-san is gonna be there too. And Aihara-san, and Mikami-chan… let me see who else I invited…"

"Practically the whole academy, I presume," Mei said in a flat tone.

"Rukongai 67, 8 to… whenever you want. You'll know where to go," Aika continued cheerfully. "Oh, and Kurosaki-san, Hisagi-senpai, you should come too. And of course Masaki-chan. Alright, Haru-kun, Mei-chan?"

"Yeah, I-I'll be there, Aika," Haru stuttered.

"I shall pass," Mei said. "For one, Rukongai is a dingy, rotten and pathetic place."

"Don't be a party-pooper, Kuchiki, it's not _that_ bad. I've practically lived in Rukon all my life," Aika pouted. It was too common a thing for them to take any offenses on what she said. They got used to hearing her flat, outright insults.

"And for another, I have a tea ceremony to attend this evening," she finished, pretending to have not heard what the dark-haired girl said.

"Seriously, Mei?" Haru said, exasperated. "_That_ is your reason? A tea ceremony in the evening? What are they gonna serve those seaweed-ambassador cookies you love so much?"

"Or maybe the chappy ones," Masaki chimed in, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey—" Kaien said, acting offended.

"Yes, _how_ did I forget to mention that?" Haru grinned.

"It's an art, Haru," Mei said as impassive as ever. "I'm sure you can't understand it, much less appreciate it."

"Exactly," Kaien smirked.

"Ehe, come on now, Mei-chan, Haru-kun," Aika interrupted. "You'll come, Mei-chan. And guys," she smiled again. "I'm hoping to see you all there. Well then. Later. Souma-san, Negishi-chan…" she ran away in the direction of another group.

"Anyway, I should be heading back now. See you later, Kaien, Sayuri,"

"Yeah, sure," Kaien turned to Sayuri. "So anyway I'm going to the HQ I'll help you carry these papers, Sayuri."

"It's alright, Kurosaki-fukutaichou," she replied.

"Come, I have nothing to carry so please,"

"Ehe," Haru couldn't help but grin as they started walking ahead. "They sure have something on."

"It is supposed to be a personal matter, Haru," Mei shot him a cold glance. "Nothing you should bother yourself with."

"Eh? Come on, Mei. Couldn't you stop being the ice-queen for once," Haru frowned. "Aren't you ever curious?"

"Curiosity," Mei repeated. "If noticing what shade of red your face turns to when you are around Sakurada is called curiosity… then I do not have any, Haru."

Masaki barely stifled a laugh as Haru blushed again.

"Sh-shut up, Mei," he muttered. "It's not-nothing like that."

"Yes, I should hope so," she said, keeping sarcasm off her voice.

"Teme," he retorted. "Then, I guess, Mei-chan, it's also curiosity how your face turns a dark shade of red when you see… Taeru."

"Seriously, Haru," Mei turned to him with the most expressionless face ever. "If you must try, why not look for something better. Hitsugaya-fukutaichou is a full three inches shorter than me."

"Urusei," he grumbled, tucking his arms behind his head. "He was the first name I could think of. Right there," he pointed at a short boy a few paces in front of them, his turquoise eyes murderously glaring at them.

"Who are you calling short, Kuchiki," he said, visibly annoyed.

"I am sorry, Hitsugaya-fukutaichou," Mei nodded at him. "I did not realize your presence here. As such, I did not mean to disregard you. I was just explaining Haru that _height_ is not something that makes much of a difference."

If her tone were devoid of sarcasm, being her characteristic self, the words were pretty enough to earn them another death glare.

"Teme—"

"Yo, Taeru," Masaki interrupted, grinning as she ran up to him and tried to ruffle his hair as he expertly dodged.

"Taeru janai," he glared at her. "Hitsugaya-fukutaichou da."

Masaki just grinned and tried new techniques to pester the little guy.

"Chibi-chaaaaan," a blur of pink whizzed past them and landed right in front of the already annoyed lieutenant.

"Kusajishi," he yelled. "You're one to call me chibi, you midget!"

"So anyway, Haru, I shall leave now," Mei turned to walk away, ignoring the little chaos in the corridor.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Haru said.

"Yes," Mei looked past him and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "… or maybe sooner."

And with an inconspicuous wink, she was gone. He only blinked as his eyes followed the direction of her gaze. And there, the pink-haired devil stood grinning notoriously. Kusajishi Yachiru was in no sense grown-up if they ignored her physical looks.

* * *

**A/N: so "yo, Toushirou," "Toushirou janai, Hitsugaya-taichou da" was always a Hitsugaya-Ichigo thing so I though why not xD**

**Okay, so just a little something: Sayuri is Hisagi Shuuhei and Reina's (OC) daughter from the fic "Amaranthine" by AutumnEvening008. I don't own it. ****I'm not going to make any major references, **so no issues if you don't know it.

**Another thing: there are still some more OCs to come and the getting-familiar-with-them thing is going to go all the way through the fic but in case any of the readers would want, I could make a whole other chapter for the character profiles and Zanpakutos and abilities and stuff.**

**So I'll try to update soon. The next chapter or two might be random about everyday life after which I'm gonna plunge into the darker side (yes, don't worry I have this whole mega plot and everything's pretty planned out!) But it's up to the reviews to keep me motivated *winks***

**So thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**A/N: so I'm just making a slight correction here. This fic does not have anything to do with Imperfect Reflection now. Mei is ****_Hisana's_**** daughter and I have this whole big idea of a prequel which I'll write immediately after I'm done with this one [minor correction in chapter 1: (Mei,) the ****_raven_****-haired girl]. The other fic that I mentioned "Amaranthine" (by Hazel Rayne 008—no, I don't own it—) is still in the scene and this might be a bit of a spoiler but if you haven't read it, you'd need to know that Hisagi Sayuri's mother (Reina) who was the protagonist therein was actually Aizen's daughter. No, I'm not hinting on where this is going yet *runs and hides***

* * *

Gamble

The sun had finally sunk down, the last of its faint orange rays blanketed by the relentless, ever-approaching darkness each night would bring. Cold grey eyes stared out of a window of the huge mansion, impassive and calculative. In front of her, lay sheets with elaborate calligraphy, drying slowly, silently complaining about the utter boredom in those neat black lines and curves. A soft knock on the floor broke the silence and she turned her head around to see a petite woman popping out from under the trapdoor. The characteristic impish grin and vivid mass of flashy pink hair were what announced Kusajishi Yachiru's presence even before her bubbly voice did.

"'sup, Ice-head?" she yelled.

"Seeing how it is all but useless, I should still, for the hundredth time, request you, Yachiru, to keep your voice low," Mei said monotonously as she collected her calligraphed sheets and laid them on a neat pile in one of the drawers, never to be touched again. "If otou-sama were to find out I failed his repeated efforts to seal off your elaborate network of tunnels in the manor, I should have to start searching for new accommodations."

"I can imagine," Yachiru grinned. "Anyway, let's go."

"I…" she hesitated, neatly catching a bundle the pink devil threw in her direction. "… don't think it is a very good idea _now_, Yachiru…"

"Whaaaat?" she pouted, exaggerating her disappointment. "Meicchi dun tell me yer ditchin' me now."

"But… Yachiru, my position has changed. I am going to have to be responsible now," she looked at her and then at the floor.

"Trash. Come on, Ice-head, you an' I have been long time buddies. Who's gonna help me wipe the floor with 'em dickheads if ya ditch me now," she threw up her hands. "Besides, nothing much has changed really."

"But if somebody were to find out…"

"Has anybody till now? The camouflage is just too perfect, Ice-head,"

"I… suppose…"

"Yosh," the imp grinned triumphantly. "Let's go."

"Uh… huh," Mei looked around timidly, something very uncharacteristic of her perfectly stoic demeanor. Kusajishi Yachiru just always knew the right plugs to pull.

* * *

The little bar on the outskirts of the 67th Rukon district was not so much a dismal place, but one couldn't call it the best idea of throwing a party. Three of the shinigami sat at a corner table, apart from the milling crowd of the academy students.

"Honestly, Ritsuko, I can't believe you'd let your sister throw a party in a place like this," Kaien said, sipping on his drink idly.

"Who am I to tell her not to," a brown-haired girl seated next to him replied with a little smile as she scanned the crowd for Aika. "So long as she's having fun."

"Which reminds me, Kurosaki-kun, why is Masaki not here?" Sayuri, who was seated on the other side, inquired. "Sakurada-san especially invited her too."

"Like I'd let my little sister be here, drinking," Kaien glared into his drink.

"Aww, Kai-chan," Ritsuko teased. "Masaki isn't _that_ little, you know—"

"She's still a kid."

"Elder brothers, I swear," the two females on either side muttered together and grinned.

"She's been having a hard time, Kurosaki-kun," Sayuri sighed. "Needs some time out."

"I know, but this place—"

"Elder brothers, I _swear_!" this time, it was followed by a short laugh shared by the three.

"Which reminds me, Ritsuko-san," Sayuri said. "Your department up to any good?"

"If you're asking about the visored research, not much," she grinned. "But if you're talking about the—"

"Oh my God, really?!" Sayuri gushed. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou is going to be so proud of you!"

"Hahaha, I hope so," Ritsuko laughed. "Nemu helped too."

"What?" Kaien looked at the two in confusion.

"Never mind, Kaien, it's umm… a shinigami women's association thing," Ritsuko suppressed a giggle.

"Oh then I can imagine the research and development department is up to no good," Kaien grunted. "I still have nightmares about those monster candies you made last time. The image of a hairy Ikkaku-san… I shudder at the thought of it."

"You can't expect anything less of our president, Kurosaki-kun," Sayuri giggled. "Ah, and about the research and development department being involved… it'ssss top secret," Sayuri piped down to an exaggerated whisper as Ritsuko suppressed another giggle.

"Yes, yes, I'd lose my seat on the squad if Kurotsuchi-taichou were to find out," Ritsuko cried.

* * *

"Am I in the right place?" Haru looked around from where he stood at the entrance of the bar, scratching his head.

"Haru-kun, I'm so glad you came," Aika almost flew at him, sending the tattoo-eyebrows guy in a frenzy of embarrassed stutters.

"Uh, yeah, not like I'm not allowed or anything…" he said, relief washing over his face as he saw the three familiar shinigami on the far table. "Wow, Ritsuko-nee is here too."

"Eh, well yeah she's my sister after all!" she said. "Where's Mei-chan? Oh, don't tell me, Haru-kun, she didn't come for real?"

"Did you actually expect her to, Aika?" he rolled his eyes.

"I wished she would," she muttered, looking around at a gambling table. "Oh by the way, care for a game?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Haru shrugged, walking behind her.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," came the bubbly voice of Kusajishi Yachiru out of nowhere.

"Ya-Yachiru-san," Haru jumped. "How—when did you get here?"

"Just when ya were plannin' on emptying yer pockets, tattoo-eyes," she grinned, gulping down her drink. "Oh I am so disappointed Chibi-kun didn't show up. It's so boring without him."

"I did invite Taeru-kun," Aika frowned. "Not that I expected him to come though."

"I think I'll pass on the game," Yachiru eyed the table. "Yer gonna lose anyway."

"I'm not losing, Kusajishi," Aika smirked. "I grew up in Rukongai. You'd think I'm a pro at it by now."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Yachiru grinned evilly.

They sat around the table which was mostly crowded with strange figures.

"Got money, ye chimps?" a husky man glared at them.

"Plenty," Aika smirked. "Deal me in. Haru-kun, you playin'?"

"Sure," he glowered back at the big man. "I'm not losing."

They dealt cards and to Haru's surprise, Aika played expertly, cleaning out one man after another. Haru concentrated but he hadn't played poker much and was soon floundering for anything in his pocket he could bet.

"Ya done, dude?" a raspy female voice said from across the table. Haru shrugged. Now that he was out of the game, he got to notice how the people around the table had come and gone. There was a drunk, hungry looking guy wiping off sweat from his forehead every time he lost money, another man who just smiled as he dealt, Aika was still in but from her frown he could tell she was having some hard time. Yachiru was still sitting impassive, grinning as one after the other, men got wiped out. The latest addition on the table was the raspy-voiced girl sitting dignified in her tattered robes and unnaturally messy black hair. One side of her face was covered in uneven flicks while the other side had bandages and a patch covering her eye. All in all, he could not make out the mysterious face at all, wondering how she could manage to see through her hair with the good eye.

"Whatcha starin' at, punk?" she said in her raspy voice, turning in his direction as he looked to his sides and back.

"You're… talkin' to me?" he scratched his head.

"Yeah, tattoo-freak," she growled. Although he couldn't see her eyes, he was pretty sure she was glaring at him. He looked down, a little embarrassed, as she expertly dealt the cards. Somehow, her voice and accent sounded out of place. Like it was superimposed.

"Oh goodness, I am finished," Aika groaned. "Ritsuko-nee is going to kill me when she finds out I lost all my money."

"You lost _all_ of it?" Haru blinked. Surprised that a pro like her had lost to the fake woman.

"Told ya I wouldn't try," Yachiru smirked.

"Why, you know her?" Haru asked, looking back at the mysterious girl who had wiped out the last person on the table.

"You could say… we're ol' time buddies. I showed her how t' play," Yachiru grinned, winking back at her. Haru stared as she got up and handed the spoils to the pink-haired midget, a smile evident behind all the bandages and hair.

"You're gonna hand it _all_ over to her?" Aika blinked at her. "You didn't even need the money, why were you even gambling?"

"That does not concern—none 'f yer friggin' business, missy," she let out an exaggerated raspy cough. "See ya later, Yacchin."

"I think I should get back too now," Haru muttered. "Thanks for today, Aika. It was fun. Ja na."

He stepped out in the dark alley, scanning the area around with narrow eyes. The dark silhouette in the distance was almost out of sight when he decided to sneak up on her with his shunpo. Before the girl could scream, he had her pinned, his hand covering her mouth. He ripped off the eye-patch as she stared through her messy hair, his eyes widened.

"I knew it," he cried.

"Well, Haru, impressive that you saw through the whole disguise," the familiar ice-cold voice left no doubt whatsoever about her personality.

"M-Mei… oh… _God_, I can't believe this," he let go of her as she adjusted her hair and snatched the eye-patch from him. "What a sneaky bitch you… duh, Mei… how long have you—"

"Does not concern you, Haru," she said, back to her normal impassive self. "And, yes, I believe I do not have to tell you that you shall not be speaking a single word about this to anyone, or I shall—"

"I'll choose death over it, Mei," he shuddered at her purely murderous freezing stare.

"It will be a very slow, painful torture—"

"I get it already, Mei, you don't have to elaborate."

"Good," she brushed her ragged clothes lightly, suppressing a smirk that did not suit her blown up disguise.

"But, honestly, Mei—"

"Not another word, Haru."

"Okay, fine, _fine_," he muttered. "Eh, what now?"

"Did you hear that just now, Haru?" she stopped dead in her tracks, looking around.

"What are you—" he stopped as another definitely louder howl echoed in the night air. "That… was that a hollow?"

"I cannot say for certain," Mei said, taking off in flash-step, Haru following right at her heels. "That sound was similar to a hollow's but the reiatsu…"

The roar was the only thing pointing them in the right direction for the reiatsu was almost unnoticeable. And strange, like something they had never come across before. They landed in a little clearing, uncertain of what to do next.

"Shit," Haru cursed. "I didn't carry my zanpakutou."

"Heavens," she noticed the same thing after her hand instinctively groped around for the sword. "We shall have to retreat, Haru. And inform someone—"

Another howl froze the two of them dead and they stared at the strange sight right in front of them. The strange reiatsu suddenly surged high enough for them to knock their knees.

"This… creature… is not a hollow," Mei managed a whisper.

"Run, Mei," Haru yelled. "We gotta run."

* * *

**A/N: Hee so I just felt that Yachiru must have an awful effect on Byakuya's daughter since she often leaves the stoic noble speechless and floundering xD**

**I know this chapter seemed a little rushed but I was just having a hard time writing.**

**And this is just super sad that I did absolutely nothing during the loooong, blessed holidays and now that my head is a little clearer with the ideas, the college is about to reopen *groans***

**But I shall try to update soon!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave review.**


End file.
